


Love & Combat: The Story of Achilles & Zarina

by princessmarie



Category: Troy (2004)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Brotherly Love, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fights, Friendship/Love, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, Romance, Trojan War, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8060680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessmarie/pseuds/princessmarie
Summary: The untold story of Achilles's and the daughter of Aphrodite. The lead up to the Trojan war and the aftermath that ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Fanfiction, and decided to post here as well. Please Enjoy!

The sun was beginning its daily retreat into the end of the earth. The clouds were tinged with a bluish haze, and created an overcast upon the once sunny day. It was her favourite part of the day, twilight. It seemed the world hit a silent peak for a couple of moments while it transitioned from day to dusk. She usually enjoyed this change, but she didn't anymore; she couldn't anymore.

Zarina's abnormal hearing picked up a rustling amongst the long grass from about a quarter mile away. The smart thing for her to do would have been to step out of the water, put her robes back on, and collect her dagger, in case it was someone that would endanger her. But she didn't pay it any mind, as per usual. If it were anything of concern she would deal with it as it came. Why should she prepare herself?

Did her father get a chance to prepare himself while he was murdered mirthlessly in his sleep? No, he did not. Not that Zarina was one to be cautious; she usually went into battle with little or no armour, using the excuse that it restricted her movements.

She felt her black and gold curls matting down her back, and quickly submerged into the water once again to moisten her almost dry hair once again.

Her father's death was an untimely one; unfair and ruthless. At the burning of his pyre, she didn't even shed a tear, wanting to be the fearless soldier he had always dreamed of fathering. But of course, he had received a girl. Just his luck for bedding the goddess Aphrodite. But now, while she was alone in the river, the tears flowed freely; she didn't care anymore. This was her domain; she didn't have to put up a shield against her emotions for anyone here. She laid her head on the grassy bank while her body was still submerged in the water. Her tears rolled down her face, disappearing with a flourish when they made contact with the sandy earth.

She was just now realizing how cold the air had turned, but she couldn't bring herself to really care. Goose bumps had risen on golden brown skin, and she rubbed them distractedly.

The steps she had heard earlier were now only seconds away from discovering her, but alarm did not strike her. Zarina dipped her head underneath the water, and disappeared from view.

"I see your mother has left you more gifts," a voice came, sounding warped from underneath the water. Zarina refused to come up. Every day she came here, two out of three times _he_ would come and disturb her. No doubt worried she would one day decide not to come up from the water.

As she floated in the water, her air supply started to decline and her lungs started to burn. She shuddered inside and rose slowly above the current.

"What are they today? More roses?" Zarina asked. She refused to look into _his_ face so she made sure to keep her back against the bank.

"No. Anemones."

Zarina kept her face away from his. "I wish she would stop," she said, more than annoyed. In an attempt to soothe her, every time Zarina shed tears, her mother made it so that flowers would sprout in their place. Earlier in the year it had been roses, and now it seemed her mother had changed tactics and switched to anemones. Mysterious unopened clams would be placed outside of her bed chambers, and inside she would find beautiful trinkets, primarily made of pearls; one of Aphrodite's many trademarks.

"She's not going to stop, until you stop. You need to..." his voice started to drift off in uncertainty.

She growled inwardly, "I need to what?" she dared.

Not one to be bested, his voice firmed, "You need to let him go! Zarina, he is dead. He's not coming back and the sooner you accept that the better."

"How dare you speak of my father that way!" Zarina yelled. She almost turned in her sudden bout of anger. Her small hands balled into angry fists inside the water.

"In what way?" he countered. "Seven months have passed, and you have shown no signs of improvement. You walk around like one of Hades's dead. You don't eat, you don't sleep. You show hardly any emotion." Zarina could almost imagine him ticking off his fingers.

That was it. She would show him emotion. She leaped out of the water, and went to stand in front of her taunter.

Her hazel catlike eyes stared Achilles in his icy blue ones. As water droplets ran down her naked body, she shivered against the cold air. In her anger she forgot to put on her robes, but she wasn't embarrassed like the other stupid village maidens would have been. Achilles had seen her nude on numerous occasions. Usually he would make some crude comment to irritate her, but not today. Today was different. His eyes held an unwavering hardness to them and they did not venture down to look at her body.

"Everyone is worried about you. Your mother, Patrocleus, even the rest of the Myrmidons. It's selfish of you to keep acting like this," he said in a hard tone. The previous times he had come to the water bank, he pleaded with her to stop acting so rash. This eventually resulted in Achilles carrying Zarina's slumbering body back home, for she was passed out from crying. It was against his nature to act so... delicate with her, or anyone for that matter. But now she could see he was done babying her, and he had come here to get his way. His eyes held the unwavering lazy determined look that he wore when entered battle.

"Achilles," she started, "Why do you even concern yourself with my actions? Just leave me be." Zarina had had enough. Her fingers were starting to tremble slightly. It was so like Achilles to throw his will about any which way he saw fit.

He opened his mouth to say something, but then he faltered, and seemed to change his mind. He raked his fingers through his golden locks with frustration.

"I concern myself with your actions for the reason that it is affecting your fighting. I know you are a reckless fighter, I am much the same, but you are beginning to become careless, and your skill seems to be declining," he said.

Zarina felt her heart deflate, as if she were expecting Achilles to say something more sincere or heartfelt. But this was Achilles she was talking about. What else did he care for other than warfare?

"Typical Achilles only concerned for my combat skills," Zarina mocked, crossing her arms. "If you are losing sleep over such minor matters, I shall resume training tomorrow." She started towards the bushes a few feet away where she her belongings lay, and started dressing herself in her robes.

"That's not all I care about," he snapped. Achilles made his way towards where Zarina was dressing herself in a short white tunic. Zarina, never one to conform to the rules, did not wear the required floor length robes that were appropriate for her age. It was considered "immoral" to bare half her thighs.

"Achilles, we are comrades. I am not your family, do not fret over me," Zarina stated simply while she fastened the golden cord around her waist to tighten her robes. She knew her words held venom.

Even though they were comrades there had always been a special bond between them that seemed to strengthen with every year they grew. Most thought it was because they were too much alike. Only they understood the great burden and glory they carried for being infamous warriors. Both had goddess mothers, both had praised combat skills. Only they could match each other with strength and personality. They were the same piece of a puzzle. Not fitting anywhere else but with each other - they meshed together perfectly. Deep down they both knew this, but it was not something that they talked about. They didn't need to.

In sudden anger from Zarina's words, Achilles grabbed a hold of her shoulders roughly. She didn't fight back, or try to evade him because she knew when he was attacking her to harm, and this wasn't it. There was a yearning in his eyes as he focused his on hers, as if he was trying to communicate something he had no words for.

"How can you say that? Are you truly this blind?" He shook her gently despite his strong hold.

Zarina's eyes widened. "Blind to what? Why are you acting so strange?"

She was so confused. His eyes were focussed on hers in such an odd way; she had never seen it before in him. He didn't answer her question. She watched as his breathing slowly became shallow and she felt his fingers loosen the grip on her shoulders.

Something changed in the air, and it was just as if Zarina was just noticing how truly blue his eyes were. As blue as the Aegean, she thought. Her breathing started to match his, short, soft shallow breaths. Her voice hitched as she spoke.

"Achilles?" she whispered softly. It was spoken as a question, but she didn't require a confirmation. His mesmerized expression spoke volumes.

Achilles slowly bent his heads towards hers, still deep in her trance. Being about a foot shorter than him, Zarina lifted her feet to stand on her toes, her feet squishing into the muddy bank. It was as if her body and mind were disconnected, because she surely did not instruct her toes to stand on their tips.

Their lips didn't meet at first. Their foreheads connected, and they both stared at each other relishing the oncoming moment from which they both knew they could not come back from.

The sky was fully darkened by now, and the crickets started their nightly song. Zarina felt Achilles breath tickling her nose, she closed her eyes in that moment, and taking that as a sign, his lips met hers. Never one to do things tentatively, his kiss was strong, yet not forceful. His hands moved from her shoulders and went to cup her face.

Zarina was taken by shock. Achilles lips were so soft, and not calloused like she imagined they would have be. A fiery fevor built within her, and she turned the strong stable kiss, into one of passion, pouring all her frustrations into the kiss, as they moved their lips against each others.

Never one to be shy amongst ones she knew, Zarina placed her hands on his chest, feeling the linen material of his practice robes. She then snaked her hands around his neck, bringing them closer together. There was an internal magnetic pull between their bodies, and his muscled body pressed against her curvaceous one.

As her feet began to tire from being to their tips, she jumped lightly - their bodies were in such an unnatural accord, Achilles was ready for her - and he grabbed her legs to guide them around his torso.

She couldn't help but giggle at how their intense connection was being used. He smirked at her, and then captured her lips once again, this time slipping his warm tongue inside her mouth. It was a wild sensation, and she met his tongue with her own.

He stopped their last kiss, and started soft kisses down her chin and towards her ears, nibbling lightly on her lobe. It was both ticklish and sensual, spiking heat within her that she had never felt before.

"Maybe, it would be wise to take this to a more secluded area," he murmured in her ear between kisses down her neck. She had her head thrown back slightly in pleasure, her black and golden curls tumbling around her wildly.

She laughed huskily. "We could hardly let Patrocleus or Thetis discover us? Not even the reckless Achilles could bear that," Zarina mocked lightly."Go to the wildflower canyon," Zarina advised. She was about to jump off him so they could make the short trek towards the perfumed field, but Achilles held fast to her legs.

"Let me carry you," Achilles said; it was a statement rather than a question. Zarina arched an eyebrow at him as if he was jesting.

He answered her expression. "Just act like a lady for once," Achilles requested, and then kissed her tenderly.

She melted and her ready snide response disappeared in her throat. "Alright just make sure to go around the marsh, I don't want to get mud..." Zarina started. But before she could finish, Achilles swung her around so he was now carrying her on his back, and started running towards the water. She screamed mirthlessly, and before she could jump off his back they were submerged in the water's warm blue depths. She quickly floated to the top.

"Achilles, you fool!" she wanted to beat his head in, but the boyish grin on his face only made her want to laugh.

He swam towards her, and carried her out of the water. He laughed the whole way, as they made their way to the fragrant flower fields, correctly known as Chrysanthos Canyon. He laid her down gently on the long aromatic grass, and Zarina shivered slightly from the cold night air.

"Are you cold?" he asked while kneeling in front of her, wringing the water from his tunic.

"What do you think?" she replied with as much attitude she could muster. As cold as she was, she felt exhilarated. This whole exchange with Achilles was unexpected, and exciting. She felt freer than she had just moments ago.

"It might be sensible to take off your wet robes then," he advised as a full smile graced his lips, his pearl white teeth shining in the moonlight. His eyes lazily followed how the wet linen material clung to her body like a second skin, emphasizing her ample chest, her flat and toned stomach, and her curvy hips. "I don't think it offers much warmth," he finished in a sure tone. His gaze met her eyes once again. She writhed slightly in his stare, suddenly feeling a bit shy under it. Never had he looked at her like this before, even though just earlier at the water's edge, she stood stark naked in front of him and never flinched once.

She didn't know exactly how she felt about the way he looked at her. Obviously there was a wild attraction between them, but there was something else deep in his eyes that felt like longing beyond the physical.

But before she could finish her thoughts, Achilles had taken off his tunic and was only left with loose linen pants; droplets flew from his blonde strands. To go along with his perfectly chiseled body, Achilles had a beautiful face, but not in the feminine sense, in a sense that it was stunning an irreplaceable. His held the magnificence of the Gods;a golden male personified in human form.

And this is why all maidens far and wide ached to be with Achilles.

But it was not his looks that drew Zarina to him. Their initial attraction to each other was their combat abilities. Neither could surpass the other, both equally matched, and this competitiveness would carry on until one beat the other. Despite their intense almost unbreakable bond, they held a love-hate relationship which could prove to be quite tedious at times, but also quite rewarding. Love being the operative word, Zarina thought, not that she thought of as Achilles as a lover, and she was sure that he felt the same, but they did always find the time to be in the company of each other, whether they be comforting, arguing, battling or teasing. The list could go on.

When they had trained separately for a decade, they only saw each other briefly back home when they had time off. During that time their love had been especially meanderings were interrupted by the touch of Achilles' hand on her face, his thumb stroking her cheek. She looked up at him, surprised by this intimate gesture. It was one thing to kiss and touch heatedly, but this action and his blue eyes portraying a tender look was too much for her. She didn't know how she felt about him and she didn't want her feelings to get confused with their upcoming actions. They were just friends comforting one another, nothing more, nothing less.

"Zarina..." he started. He was kneeling in front of her looking impeccably handsome; his face open and honest just like it had been when he was a lad. "I never thought that I would utter these words ..."

Zarina started to wince. She could feel it now, the look in his eyes, and she couldn't take it.

This was beyond friendship, beyond camaraderie. Tears started to well in her eyes and she looked up and met his gaze. What was wrong with her?

This could be nothing but a comforting type of pity. There was no other explanation for their current physical exchange and if there was one thing she couldn't stand, it was pity. If Achilles actions towards her simply actions and lust, then she would comply, but right now his tender actions were conveying something different.

He thought he loved her. He thought he cared for her, and he was displaying these actions towards her the best way a man knew how. But unlike Zarina, Achilles failed to realize that he only thought he loved her because he felt sorry for her. Zarina was so sure of it she would bet her life on it.

She prayed to her mother silently that she would appeal to his physical desires and not his fake emotional ones.

"Achilles please..." she begged helplessly.

"No, I have to say this," he smiled. "Please don't cry Zarina, I..."

Zarina slammed her lips to his in such a sudden motion, partly to distract him and partly because emotions were roiling in her chest like a tornado.

_Damn him_ , she thought as they moved their lips against one another's as her tears spilled from her eyes to his cheeks. Now she was remembering, a line had been crossed some time recently and she had noticed the tiniest of changes within him that had eventually led to this moment. _Maybe this could be genuine,_ she thought. And did she feel the same way?

She couldn't risk that happening, even if she felt the same way. Wait did she feel the same way? She shut down that train of thought before it had time to explore. No. Achilles was her comrade and nothing else. She was going to control this situation. Yes she wanted his touch and kisses, but she didn't want his love. Love left, and abandoned, just like her father and mother had done to her. Neither one of them, to a certain extent, thought she was good to keep around.

Achilles halted the kissing, pushed her back by her shoulders and stared at her as if she was his world, and he was at peace. She didn't deserve to make anyone feel like that with the turmoil inside of her.

"Have you finished crying, daughter of Mutamba?" he asked her. No humour in his eyes.

"Kiss me," she commanded.

He looked surprised.

"What's wrong Achilles, am I unappealing now that my face is tear-stained?" her voice cracked.

He seemed concerned. "No such thing. You could never be unappealing to me." He brought Zarina up into a sitting position in front of him, forcing her to face him while he peered at her. "It just seems that you were in such a state before, I don't want to be unsympathetic to your condition." His eyebrows furrowed.

Zarina placed her hand on his neck. "Achilles, I promise if you kiss me I will feel much better," she mustered in the most convincing tone that she had.

He opened his mouth to say more. Why did he have to choose now to be so sensitive?

She put her finger to his mouth to silence his oncoming words. He abided, and his eyes began to darken with desire. Zarina needed to appeal to the animalistic side of him, and get rid of all these unnecessary emotions.

Never having been in this situation before, it was kind of scary how she knew exactly what to do. She guessed she shouldn't have been surprised because knowing who her mother was, it only seemed right that Zarina would be a natural at this.

Achilles circled his arms around her waist and pulled her in to sit on his lap while her legs wrapped around his torso.

"Zarina," he groaned. Zarina quickly shut him up with a an overzealous kiss. Far more enthusiastic than their previous embrace. This was laced with lust and yearning; a deadly combination.

They continued their wanton kiss, as she rubbed her hands up and down his bare chest then stroking his back.

Achilles hands began to explore, hesitantly at first, but then he gained more confidence as this kiss quickly grew more arousing. Zarina's robes were in his way, inhibiting his caressing but she knew that his patience would waver quickly so she didn't bother giving him his hands settled at her waist, nervously. She broke their kiss, breathless as they disconnected.

She took his hand with her own and guided it to her shoulder where Zarina had tied her robes with a golden cordlike material. She held his hand there while he undid the knot, and her robe fell from her body instantly, leaving her bare. He stared at her in all her glory. Zarina shuddered under his gaze slightly; the cold air was ice upon her chest. Achilles gathered her towards him and pulled Zarina into a tight embrace, and took her lips again. He moved his hands downwards removing the white linen from her body, leaving her completely exposed to him.

He started to trail kisses down Zarina's neck, at the same time one hand wandered down to her hip, and the other fisted in her mass of curls. She wanted Achilles all over her at once; fire was coursing through her veins. She murmured his name in a soft tone, enraptured.

This encouraged him more and he laid her on the fragrant grass, his kisses moving down her neck as one hand moved down her body, toying with Zarina. She writhed underneath him.

Eventually, after their passionate foreplay, they were laying side by side, the dew on the grass slicking their bodies.

Achilles played with her hair while she stroked his powerful chest. Both knowing what was about to happen. As Zarina went to remove his linen pants, she breathed in his scent, and it was clean and enthralling, just like him. Oh, how she loved him.

"Zarina, I love you," he said it like it was a fact of life he was just conveying to her. She was thinking it the same time he announced it.

This was awful, she was awful.

Unruly tears sprang down her cheeks. How did she think she could go through with this? Hurt him like this; hurt herself like this. Despite how she thought she felt, she was certain it was pity he felt for her.

Zarina's body shook uncontrollably.

"Why are you crying?" Achilles was alarmed. Then understanding dawned on his face. _Oh gods, he thinks I'm not ready._ This was partly true. She wasn't ready to hurt him; they both were doing this for different reasons.

"It's okay, we don't have to. It wouldn't be wise to do so before being wed anyway," he chuckled at this. "Besides Thetis would murder us both in our sleep"

She sniffled in response. Zarina hated feeling so vulnerable with him. But she couldn't help it. He felt so comforting and loving.

She was confused. He wanted to wed her, tell their families about them. Did he truly love her? Or just want to take care of her now that her father was gone?

So many questions she was too afraid to ask, and find out the answers for. But she couldn't risk it being pity, so she made up her own. Achilles didn't love her, he pitied her.

While she cried, he put her robes back on, did the same to himself, and then embraced her once more, letting her cry. He wasn't sure why, she could tell, but he held her all the same, stroking her hair.

Zarina relished this moment, for this was the first, last, and only time she would allow this to happen. It broke her heart to do so, but she repeated her mantra.

_Achilles doesn't love me, he pities me. We are comrades, nothing less, nothing more._

This was the only way she would convince herself that Achilles didn't love her...

and that she didn't love him back.


End file.
